


【底特律:變人｜漢康】深夜加班時光（噗浪R18安價）

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 安價, 漢康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 這篇是在噗浪上的漢康安價好讀版，感謝不離不棄的噗友陪了我十幾天完結這篇故事QQ噗浪傳送門：https://www.plurk.com/p/muhndg【注意事項】1.因為是安價骰出來的劇情，所以顯得較無邏輯2.人物極度OOC，介意者慎入3.交往中的兩人





	【底特律:變人｜漢康】深夜加班時光（噗浪R18安價）

 

 

　　深夜的底特律警局，除了值班的員警以外，大多的職員皆已回家休息，但現在的辦公區中，仍有一名警探正在挑燈夜戰。

　　說來好笑，他並不是為了處理公事而留下來，前陣子他又跟福勒隊長起了衝突，甚至大吵了一架，想當然爾又被隊長罰寫異常事件的悔過書。而死線將近，漢克這時才想起來這件早就被他拋諸腦後的鳥事。

　　身為漢克的同居人－康納－他現在也坐在他的辦公桌前幫漢克整理資料，他分析出處於極度疲倦下的漢克不適合繼續待這裡活受罪，但也不能丟下火燒屁股的報告不管，康納的LED燈閃了幾下黃燈，他決定先幫漢克恢復精神。

　　康納站起身，悄悄的走到了漢克的背後，警探早已累到頭幾乎要黏到螢幕上，連有個人站在自己身後盯著自己瞧都不知道。

　　當他正搖頭晃腦的打著盹時，辦公椅突然被轉了180度，而漢克像是夢到自己掉下床似的，整個人從椅子上彈了起來，正好與站在後方的康納大眼瞪小眼。

　　漢克一臉疑惑的看著面前的仿生人，搞不懂他幹嘛用這種方式把他嚇醒，正要開口發牢騷時，康納用遠端遙控打開了辦公室的廣播，擅自播起了一首輕快的音樂。

他將左手背在後頭、右手優雅的伸到漢克面前行了個禮，用那溫柔的嗓音說著：「Shall we dance?」

　　「啊？你搞啥啊？」漢克仍皺著眉頭不知道康納突然搞這不知道哪個年代的戲有什麼目的，但還沒等到漢克拒絕他，康納已經抓著他的手將他拉到空曠處，帶著漢克跳起了華爾滋。

 

　　「漢克我分析了你的壓力指數，已經到達了會危害健康的數值，但是我又不能讓你就這麼睡著，明天肯定會被傑弗瑞隊長責備，我判斷跳舞是個適合在室內的休閒運動。」康納眨著透亮的棕眼歪著頭道，腳下的動作也沒有怠慢，他不停地領著漢克在辦公著隨著音樂旋轉身體。

　　但是兩人的舞跳得一點也不優雅，甚至可以說是亂七八糟。他們不斷的踩到彼此的腳、轉身的時候往反方向轉，不時地聽到「噢！」「我很抱歉」這樣的對話伴隨著音樂在辦公室迴盪著。

　　畢竟漢克是肉做的，終於被踩到受不了的他猛然停下腳步，拉著康納的領帶指著他的鼻子說：「不要鬧喔！兩個人都跳男方舞步，你他媽是不是要痛醒我啊？」

　　被漢克這樣粗魯的揪著領帶，康納反而露出他最近一直在練習、仍顯得有點彆扭笑容對著漢克說：「看，這不就有精神了嗎？」

　　「呃……你要這麼說也是啦……」漢克愣了一下後放開康納的領帶，抓了抓蓬亂的灰髮後無奈地說：「算了算了，就當做是被你騙吧。」

　　漢克拖著腳步坐回辦公桌前，看了看時間居然已經半夜三點，而他還被困在這邊浪費人生，漢克忍不住癱軟在椅子上思考人生。

　　「漢克，你應該趁著清醒的時候趕快完成報告。」康納一邊整理著衣服一邊皺著眉頭道，他好不容易把瞌睡蟲從漢克腦中趕走，結果他居然繼續浪費寶貴的時間耍廢，對於人類的惰性，康納至今還是不明白。

　　「漢克你應該這樣、漢克你應該那樣，你成了老媽子仿生人是不？」漢克用討人厭的表情不屑的學著康納的語氣，還故意高了八度，這讓康納的LED燈快速的閃著紅光。

　　「漢克，你這樣很沒禮貌。」總是一號表情的康納難得擺起了慍色，太陽穴上LED不停的轉著黃圈，「我可不是家管型仿生人，我能做的事比他們多得多。」

 

　　康納不知道自已為什麼會突然生氣，他不是第一天被人類冒犯也絕對不是最後一天，但無論如何他都不想被夥伴兼戀人的漢克這樣對待，康納感受到了何謂不尊重及家庭革命。

　　「還有什麼你會的事情是我沒看過的？」似乎對於康納的反應感到意外，漢克忍不住人類白目的慾望繼續挑釁康納：「瞧你的小燈泡都快閃成聖誕樹了，還有什麼招還不快拿出來看看？」

　　漢克幼稚的話語似乎成為壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，原本還試圖平復思緒的康納開始計算出各種項漢克展示「自己不一樣」的方法，紅色的亮光一閃而過，不到一秒的時間康納已經決定好他該做些什麼。

　　他一邊大步的走向漢克一邊解開總是保持完美的領帶，在漢克來的及意識到他要做什麼之前，康納就跳上警探的大腿並且迅速的把漢克的手反綁在椅背，「這個只是警用型仿生人的基本技能，不用訝異。」

　　「嘿！康納你他媽的想ㄍ……」漢克一瞬間還搞不懂康納到底想做些什麼，正想破口大罵，對方柔軟的唇就主動送了過來，未說完的話語被硬生生吞了下去。

　　「漢克……沒有幾個家政型仿生人會想在工作場合性交喔。」短暫的深吻後，康納一邊舔著嘴邊流下的唾液，一邊對著漢克說：「既然你不想做正事的話，我也不可能讓你睡了。」

  
  


　　康納雙腿大開的跨坐在漢克身上，股間不偏不倚的壓在對方的鼠蹊部，他不懷好意的扭了幾下，滿意的看著漢克露出不適的表情。

　　「康納你不是認真的吧？」儘管漢克還滿喜歡伴侶主動求愛，但是論現在的時間地點，他完全不認為這是個好主意。

　　「噢漢克，別擔心，一切都會沒事的。」康納一把摟著漢克的頸項，將因接吻而濕潤的唇舌貼在對方的耳旁，用慵懶且黏膩的語調輕輕地說著：「很累吧？很辛苦吧？我們也很久沒做愛了，想不想肏我啊？」

　　「喔幹康納！別在耳邊……」耳邊清晰的傳來溫暖的吐息讓漢克反射性的想別過頭，但被康納摟著頭無法逃離，他感覺到仿生人濕熱的舌頭沿著耳朵的曲線輕舔著，令他全身的雞皮疙瘩都爬了起來。

　　「漢克，快點啊，用你又大又硬的肉棒幹翻我呀。」康納一邊說著，一邊扭動他的腰枝用緊實的臀部摩擦著漢克的胯部，「漢克漢克……不想要嗎？你不是最喜歡把我幹到機體過熱嗎？我也很喜歡唷。所以快點，用你的大肉棒肏翻我。」

　　康納不停的在漢克的耳邊說著淫聲穢語，不時的吻住對方不讓他說話，漢克雙腿間的小兄弟也逐漸硬了起來，他的理智線幾乎要被磨斷。

 

　　「漢克？」一直對戀人又親又舔的康納突然發現對方沉著臉不說話，他不解的歪著頭喊了他幾聲，這時康納突然感到身體重心有些不穩，接著不知何時自行解脫約束的漢克猛然站了起來，一把抱起了差點掉到地上的康納，「你他媽……鬧夠了吧！」

　　反客為主的漢克將康納壓在辦公桌上，張口就將康納的唇給吻住，他強硬地將舌頭送入對方口中，康納也馬上予以熱情的回吻，兩人的喘息聲在空曠的辦公室中迴盪著。

　　他們激動的替彼此脫下衣服，漢克的大衣甩落在地上，康納的襯衫也被粗魯的扯開，白皙的仿生皮膚暴露在空氣中，漢克撫摸著令他愛不釋手的細膩肌膚，手指忍不住就在胸前的凸起又捏又揉。

　　在性愛組件的運作下，乳頭地傳來的刺激就像過激的電流般，劈哩啪啦的送進大腦，康納咬著下唇忍耐著呼之欲出的呻吟聲，伸手阻止了正在解開自己褲頭的漢克，「漢、漢克，去那邊吧。」

　　順著康納的眼神望了過去，漢克看到了位於辦公區旁、半開放式的茶水間，那裡擺著幾張小圓桌，不像自己的辦公桌上堆滿雜物。

　　「你喜歡那兒？」不過既然決定要在警察局開幹，事到如今已經不在乎到底在哪裡辦事的漢克揶揄道：「我是沒差啦，不過那邊的回音效果還不錯。」

　　「這樣很好。」康納瞇起眼睛，滿不在乎的笑著回答。接著他伸出雙臂讓漢克把自己抱了起來，修長的雙腿交叉在漢克的腰上，兩人就這麼一邊擁吻著，一邊移動到茶水間。

  
  


　　兩人一抵達茶水間，漢克馬上將康納放上面積不大的圓桌上，迅速的把他的褲子脫下來扔到一旁，握著康納早已挺立的性器搓揉了起來，「想要我怎麼幹你呢？嗯？」

　　「直、直接進來……快點！」康納主動的分開修長的雙腿輕輕夾著漢克的身體，露出已經溼漉漉的後穴，那兒正緩緩地流出一些不明的潤滑體液，漢克的手指很輕易的探入裡頭，在裡面按壓著，「居然已經這麼濕了，真是淫蕩的警用仿生人啊。」

　　「啊啊不要手指！漢克……給我你的肉棒……」腸道被帶著老繭的手指抽插、擴張著，康納有些激動的在桌子上掙扎著，在性愛組件的作用下，他的大腦不停的發出渴求被侵入的慾望，下體傳來如電流般的陣陣快感，儘管漢克是在幫自己擴張穴口，幾乎無法思考的康納大聲哭求著。

　　「你今天可真急躁，在警察局做愛讓你這麼興奮？」看著康納雙眼濕潤、欲求不滿的模樣，漢克低下身親吻康納喘息不止薄唇，同時拉下拉鍊掏出早已硬挺的性器，一鼓作氣的捅入緊緻的仿生肉穴。

　　「嗯啊啊—漢克的肉棒！好大……好滿……」下身被碩大的肉棒強硬的撐開，康納如痙攣般挺起腰身顫抖不已，他抱緊漢克的身體任他在體內快速進出著，精密設計過、專用於性交的腸道很容易就會被陰莖觸碰到前列腺，性器毫不留情地摩擦著敏感點，康納也忘我的在無人的警局中大聲地呻吟著。

　　「哈啊……康納，你真棒……你的小騷穴夾得好緊啊。是這裡嗎？碰到這裡就會很爽嗎？」早已忘記疲勞的漢克摟著康納有些失控的擺動腰桿，空間不大的茶水間迴盪著色情的肉體碰撞聲及康納連綿不絕的浪叫聲：「啊啊！好舒服、好舒服……怎麼辦漢克？爽到要壞掉了……啊啊—」

  
  


　　兩人沉浸在歡快的性愛中無法自拔，早已忘記警察局其實不只有他們兩個人在這裡加班。

　　一直在值班室裡睡覺的蓋文在深夜的時候就有聽到外面的音樂聲，原本以為只是加班的人偷用擴音設備在播音樂，反正沒有吵到睡不著，他也懶得管這麼多。

　　直到稍早他因為口乾舌燥而爬起來，看了看時間覺得自己也該起床為自己弄杯咖啡提提神，誰知道一打開值班室的門，他就被斷斷續續的呻吟聲嚇得差點弄掉手電筒。

　　「幹！是誰在這裡偷看A片？」發現聲音的來源是從辦公區傳來的，他直覺想到有人拿公用設備來放謎片，蓋文忍不住抱著看好戲的心情要去嚇這個膽大包天的色鬼。

　　但越靠近辦公區，蓋文越覺得這聲音不像是播影片的聲音，更像是有兩個人直接在辦公室打起炮來。因為距離及玻璃的關係他一直聽不出來聲音的主人是誰，蓋文忍不住在走廊上小跑步，想趕快抵達現場抓他們個措手不及。

　　這時在茶水間的兩人，漢克剛好停下挺腰的動作低身與康納熱情的深吻中，大腦的運轉不再只是被性愛組件給占滿，就這麼一瞬間，康納聽到了走廊那邊傳來急促的腳步聲，他趕緊推開漢克、指著門口低聲說道：「有人來了。」

　　仿生人冷靜的口氣，彷彿就像在說外頭下雨似的沒有什麼緊張的情緒，漢克愣了大約三秒後才意識到這是個超級危險的情況。

　　「你他媽怎麼不早說！該死的現在又有哪裡可以躲？」現在連漢克都能聽到腳步聲了，很快就會有人闖進來看到他們光著屁股在警察局做愛，他連想都不敢想明天一早會發生什麼事。

　　情急之下，漢克在還沒退出陰莖的情況下直接把康納抱下桌子，轉頭尋找可以躲藏的地方。

　　「啊啊—漢、漢克！」儘管康納的體重跟一般成年人來比輕了不少，但被抱起來時身體的重量仍使得體內的陰莖逐漸沒入最深處，康納緊抱著漢克的脖子忍不住驚呼出聲，他用顫抖的聲音對著莽撞的警探道：「漢克……我誠摯的建議你先放我下來……」

　　「噓噓！沒時間了！」漢克摟著康納的腰，躡手躡腳走出毫無遮蔽空間的茶水間，他的腦中快速的閃過每個能躲藏的房間，最後他選擇可以上鎖且沒有對外窗、位於偵訊室旁的監控室。

　　大概是危急時腎上腺素的作用，年進半百且性器還插在戀人屁股裡的漢克不費吹灰之力的就溜到了偵訊室門口。反倒是掛在漢克身上因走路的晃動及緊張的氣氛讓康納的敏感度提升，為了不讓自己叫出聲，他全身發抖的緊咬著漢克的衣服，但無論是多小幅度的震動，對康納而言都像把跳蛋壓在前列腺上般刺激，下身強烈的快感聚集在性器好似快要滿出，康納覺得自己快射了。

 

　　「喔幹！我覺得那個人好像是蓋文！媽的，看到他都要軟了。」總算躲進監控室抱著康納坐倒在門旁，漢克這時才發現到康納全身緊繃的抓著自己，他肩上的衣服甚至被康納的口水給染濕，「嘿！康納！你還好嗎？」

　　「漢、漢克……我、我很抱歉……」康納滿臉淚水的抬起頭望著漢克，雙眼盡是高潮後迷茫的餘韻，他低下頭示意自己不但擅自先射精，還把漢克的衣服搞得一團糟，　　「站著幹太深了……太、太舒服了……」

　　「Fuck……」看著康納太過色情的模樣，漢克覺得自己又更硬了，暗罵一聲後吻上康納的唇並順勢將他放倒在地，抬起那雙修長的美腿繼續猛力的活塞運動，連蓋文正在外面搜索兩人的這件事都拋諸腦後。

  
  


　　這時已經衝進辦公室卻撲了空的蓋文生氣的在外頭大呼小叫著，他穿梭在辦公桌間尋找蛛絲馬跡。即使評價再差好歹也是警探出身的他，眼尖的發現屬於安德森副隊長的辦公桌亂成一團，且坐在對面的屬名康納的電腦尚未關閉，他深知仿生人龜毛的個性不會這樣隨便下班，顯然他們這兩個甲甲警員還待在這裡的某處。

　　「安德森副隊長～我知道你跟你的塑膠情人還在這裡～」蓋文一邊對著空曠無人的辦公室大喊著，一邊好整以暇的走向他認為是對的地方，「別再幹你的塑膠屁股了，出來把褲子穿上吧！」冷不防地蓋文猛然推開隊長的個人辦公室，卻發現裡頭空無一人。

　　「幹！你們他媽的還能躲在哪裡！」蓋文氣急敗壞的衝到茶水間想給自己泡杯咖啡冷靜一下，還沒踏進裡頭就看到一條褲子突兀地掉在地上，空氣中也瀰漫著一股性愛獨有的味道，「噁！你們把這裡搞得好臭！幹，不會是在這張桌子吧？有品點好嗎？漢克！」

　　蓋文一臉厭惡的拒絕進入茶水間，當他退到走廊上時，隱約聽到不遠處的房間裡傳來斷斷續續的呻吟聲，他慢慢地向聲音來源走去，趴在門上側耳傾聽後，確定這兩個人肯定是躲在監控室裡面。

　　「啊哈！被我找到了吧！」就像是中樂透一般，蓋文喜出望外的大叫著，興奮的要把門打開衝進去拍照留念，想當然爾門已經被從裡頭反鎖了，但他仍不停的拍打大門，附帶一些沒營養的話：「漢克！快開門啊！讓我加入你們啊！也讓我嚐嚐塑膠屁股的滋味啊！我明天就要告訴所有人！所有人！你聽到了沒！」

 

　　門內的漢克被蓋文沒營養的叫囂搞的性致驟減，他皺著眉頭不斷的往門口張望，對於做愛途中被人發現甚至干擾感到非常的不自在，這怎麼說都是跟愛人之間的私密情事，除非有特殊癖好，不然應該沒多少人類喜歡被打擾。

　　而漢克身下的康納發現對方停止了抽插的動作，甚至覺得體內的陰莖有變小的趨勢，他的性愛組件告訴他必須讓伴侶也射精才算是良好的性愛過程，但人類很容易被外在的事物破壞情緒，這也使得康納對於無法完美取悅漢克感到挫敗，額上的LED燈閃爍著憤怒的紅色。

　　「嘿，漢克，別理他了，你還沒射呢！」康納伸手捂著漢克的耳朵，但這哪擋得住門後那不斷發揮文字創意的垃圾話呢。

　　「他媽的誰都好，偏偏是蓋文……康納我們還是先回家去……」完全做不下去的漢克慢慢退出康納身體，打算衝出門教訓外頭的流氓警察，但康納哪肯就這樣草草結束這次難得又狂野的性愛，他迅速的用腳夾住漢克的腰部阻止他的行動，康納抬頭看著天花板的廣播系統，太陽穴上的LED燈閃了幾下黃燈，接著把漢克拉進自己懷裡，摟著他的都在耳邊低語著：「漢克、漢克，不要理蓋文了，聽著我的聲音，只要聽著我的聲音就好。」

　　語畢，康納開始扭動腰部讓肉穴緩慢吞吐著性器，他毫不掩飾的讓愉悅的呻吟聲從口中流瀉而出，突然的漢克再也聽不到外頭的噪音，取而代之的全是康納溫軟好聽的喘息聲迴盪在耳中，簡直就像整間監控室都是康納的聲音。

　　「喔幹，這又是什麼仿生人魔術嗎？」漢克的情緒又高漲了起來，他伏下身一邊啃咬著康納白皙的頸項，一邊繼續抽插的動作。

　　漢克哪裡知道這才不是什麼魔術把戲，康納在一瞬間駭入了這個區域的廣播系統，讓播音喇叭放送出他浪叫的聲音，而且因為監控室空間並不大，隱然製造一種立體環繞音效的感覺，但因為是同一個區域的廣播器，所以連在門外的蓋文也聽得一清二楚。

　　「啊？這什麼聲音？」最初蓋文還沒搞懂這好像比A片裡的女優還好聽的聲音是哪裡來的，但當他從細碎的喘息聲中聽出康納輕訴愛人的名字及漢克忙著幹活時的低吼聲，蓋文崩潰的瘋狂拍打大門，「欸幹！不要！我不要聽你們打炮的聲音！噁爆了！康納！塑膠頭！是你搞的鬼吧！關掉！他媽的快給我關掉啊啊啊啊！」

　　不知道是不是因為他們沉浸在只有彼此的世界，也或許是他們真的做太久了，伴隨著逐漸加快的挺腰動作，漢克的喉頭發出陣陣低吼，他咬緊牙關、按耐不住地說：　　「康納……啊、啊嘶—我要射囉……射在裡面喔……」

　　康納終於迎來期待已久的兩人一起高潮，儘管稍早才被漢克抱著幹而不小心射精一次，但仿生人畢竟跟人類不同，在大量的感官刺激及性愛組件的全力運作下，康納的腸道也興奮的收縮著，漢克的性器被肉壁緊緊纏繞著，猛力的把腰挺到最深處後，蓄積已久的精液灌注到康納體內，同時間他也顫抖著射出仿生人特有的淡藍色體液，噴灑在他白皙的腹部上。

　　「嗯啊啊—漢克……」絕頂的同時仿生前列腺及陰莖同時到達高潮的瞬間，讓康納的思考迴路瞬間被各種愉悅、滿足、被愛等情緒佔滿到幾近當機的程度，康納緊擁著漢克縱情浪叫著，但隨即就被漢克的唇給堵住，剩下的只有從嘴角洩漏出來的嗚咽聲。

  
  


　　兩人趴在地上喘息了好一會兒後，這時才感到自己精疲力竭的漢克差點累的直不起腰來，在康納的攙扶下他總算爬到了椅子上休息，一旁的康納正狂抽監控室內的衛生紙擦拭自己濕淋淋的下體。

　　「爽是爽完了，可現在又該怎麼辦啊？」行為舉止開始像個老頭的漢克敲打著痠痛不堪的腰部，在怎麼說他都是用熬夜過勞的身體做著將近兩個多小時的高強度運動，他想著自己明天肯定下不了床，「是說，康納你的褲子是不是在外頭啊？」

　　「是的，感謝你想起這點，不過我不要緊。」把自己大致上清乾淨後，康納拉了拉身上頂多只能稍微遮住下體的襯衫，上頭有幾顆扣子早就不翼而飛，導致康納的胸口暴露在空氣中任人欣賞，上頭幾個粉嫩的吻痕看的漢克格外刺眼。「如果你怕尷尬，不如我先出去拿褲子，然後請蓋文離開？」

　　看著快把手放到觸控板上的康納似乎真要這麼做，漢克不顧一切的撲到門前擋住康納的去路，他怎麼可能放著幾近全裸的仿生人到外頭隨便亂跑，何況外面還是他們兩個的死對頭，「不行不行不行！你他媽給我待在這裡，蓋文那渾蛋由我來搞定！」

　　「好？」康納歪著頭往後站了幾步，看著疼痛指數及壓力指數越來越高的漢克揮舞著拳頭一副蓄勢待發的模樣，他皺著眉頭露出無奈的表情想著：「就算不用系統預判結果，想也知道這行不通。」

 

　　「嗶嗶」自動門在漢克的感應下打了開來，預期之外的沒看到蓋文像隻餓狼一般迫不及待地跳進來，但漢克在門口張望了好一會後才看到縮在門邊的蓋文抱著頭蹲在地上喃喃自語：「這是罐頭音效這是罐頭音效這是罐頭音效……」

　　盯著地上的蓋文好一陣子，對方卻一點反應都沒有，漢克決定先聲奪人，早點把這傢伙攆走就能早點回去睡覺休息，「你還坐在這裡幹什麼呢？今天是你值班的話，就快給我滾回去睡覺啊！」

　　一聽到漢克早已中氣不足的聲音，蓋文睜著滿是血絲的雙眼瞪著漢克猛瞧，被迫聽兩個男人叫床的聲音對一名直男而言已經是莫大的打擊，更別提其中一個是認識許久且相處不好的副隊長，這叫他以後怎麼敢找他麻煩、進茶水間泡咖啡甚至是到監控室審問犯人，光是聽到他的聲音就會回想起今晚的事情，更別提一進到那兩個房間，蓋文彷彿會聞到漢克的洨味。

　　「漢克！都是你跟你的塑膠屁股害的！」蓋文大吼了一聲後猛然跳起，揮舞著拳頭就往警探招呼過去，因為兩人距離不算太近，漢克很勉強的接住蓋文的直拳，但蓋文終究比他年輕，他反應迅速的舉起左手朝著對方臉上揮出，這次的距離已經近到漢克沒法輕易閃過，他下意識的伸手去護住頭部，卻沒有預期之內的疼痛，只聽到蓋文驚呼了一聲，人在不知何時已經摀住臉倒在地上打滾著。

　　「康納？」漢克一臉狐疑的望著不知何時已經站在身旁的夥伴，他還保持著剛才攻擊的動作，看他單腳站立、右腳還保持著踢腿的動作，漢克很好奇他的仿生人什麼時候會這種拳腳功夫了，「上週我們一起看的電影很好看，我試著模仿了。」

　　「喔？那部中國電影？」漢克臉上的表情更加詭異了，他很確定他的皺紋擠到都快拚出「WTF」這幾個字，「是的，是部有趣的電影。不過我並沒有踢到蓋文。」

　　「你當然沒有踢到我！你這塑膠豬腦！」躺在地上的蓋文生氣的大吼著，他可是受過戰鬥訓練的專業人士，這種花拳繡腿哪裡是他的對手，問題在於方才康納大開雙腿的攻擊，把他那赤裸的下體毫不保留的展示在蓋文眼前，這對他而言似乎造成了大量的精神傷害，「你他媽到是穿件褲子啊！幹！」

　　漢克疑惑的看了看康納，又看了看地上的蓋文，他努著嘴無奈的說：「這次就是你的不對了，這裡只有我能看到，懂？」漢克一邊伸手指著對方的私處一邊說著，被訓話的康納用宛如大型犬般水汪汪的棕眼一臉無辜的說著：「Got it.」

「今天到底是招誰惹誰！又是酒鬼打炮的聲音，又是精緻的塑膠假屌！拜託讓我忘了一切！」內心無比崩潰、自認不過是認真上班卻遭受如此折磨的蓋文依舊躺在地上鬼吼鬼叫著，漢克走到他身旁對他露出一個不懷好意的笑容，「辛苦你了李德警探，只要你保證不把今天的事說出去，我現在就讓你失去記憶，一覺好眠。」

聽聞此話，蓋文停止無意義的呻吟，一臉疑惑地抬起頭看著漢克道：「你行？」

「當然。」語畢，漢克一腳踹在蓋文臉上，強制結束了這場鬧劇。

  
  


　　辦公區總算又安靜了下來，漢克手插著腰站在昏死的蓋文旁邊低著頭疲憊的思考接下來該怎麼處理這團混亂，現在時間已經快清晨四點，再不收拾好離開，只怕會有更多人跑進來攪局。

　　一旁的康納默默的跑去撿起褲子穿上，他一邊整理衣服一邊看著茶水間的地面上殘留著兩人溫存後的痕跡，康納忍不住在記憶宮殿回放兩人稍早在此地纏綿的畫面，最近的他很喜歡把跟漢克做愛的畫面全都記錄下來，當然這件事他沒讓漢克知道。

　　康納看重播看得出神，直到漢克走到身後重重的拍了他的肩膀後，他才猛然回頭，太陽穴上一閃而過的紅光彷彿暴露出他正在做壞事的事實，「你還發呆啊？把東西收一收趕緊回去了。」

　　不知何時生了一個手推車出來的漢克，吃力地把睡得香甜的蓋文搬到上頭放著，但推車的大小有限，只好讓他的雙腳垂在地面上拖行，「我把這傢伙帶回去值班室，你看看有什麼要收拾的，等我回來就回家。」

　　康納乖巧的點了點頭後，默默地拿了些紙巾開始擦拭滴落在桌面及地上的不明體液，他還有些難以忘懷稍早那場略顯狂野的性愛，這是他們頭一次在漢克家以外的地方做愛，康納原本還以為這位有些年紀又固執的人類會排斥這件事情，但漢克不但不反對甚至比他還投入，「看來以後可以嘗試其他的場所。」康納暗自心想，默默的在名為「漢克喜歡的事情」的記憶模塊記錄下這件事情。

 

　　整理完茶水間後，他回頭走進瀰漫著一股「漢克味」的監控室，他個人是挺喜歡這個味道飄散在密閉空間的感覺，這讓他覺得自己的身邊充滿著漢克、充滿安全感，但康納猜想如果其他同事進來時聞到這味道會讓他們非常困擾，搞不好連漢克自己也覺得很困擾，他把監控室的門敞開並且加強房間內的空調風量，試著把那些神秘的味道吹到外頭去。

　　「糟糕，乾掉了。」康納低頭掃描房間內哪些區塊沾有體液，這裡殘留的量比茶水間的還多，而且在空調的強力運作下馬上被吹乾了，以前他也不小心讓精液沾在自己身上就陪漢克一起睡到天亮，隔天他為了把漢克因為飲食不正常造成的怪異精液味從身上去掉上班差點遲到，雖說康納真的不排斥這種異味，但他怕沒把這味道處理掉反而會被同事排斥。

　　於是康納拿著沾水的紙巾趴在地上很認真地擦拭著，再怎麼說他都是警用型仿生人，家務事不是他的專長，好不容易把可見髒汙都清乾淨了，房間內的空氣也通風的差不多，康納滿意的點點頭，離開前不忘駭入監視器把稍早的事情都用一張停格畫面取代掉，「任務完成。」康納不忘把領帶重新整理好後，堅定的說著。

 

　　這時出門外送蓋文的漢克也回來了，他走向剛從監控室出來的伴侶，還沒走近康納他就皺著眉頭、捏著鼻子抱怨著：「喔幹！這天殺的是什麼味道？」漢克其實不常有機會聞到自己的精液味道，大多情況不是被康納主動吞下就是留在康納體內，很少會暴露在空氣中這麼久。

　　「那是你的……體液味，漢克。」康納眨著濕潤的雙眼試著委婉的說，只見漢克先是愣了幾秒鐘後，整張臉先是迅速脹紅，接著又一片慘白，他露出難以置信的表情瞪著康納說：「那東西是這個味道嗎？那你之前為什麼要吃下去？」

　　「我仍然不太會分辨你們人類說的香味或臭味，我只知道我喜歡的味道。而我喜歡那個味道，漢克。」仿生人臉不紅氣喘的說著有點噁心又有點肉麻的話，聽的漢克差點被自己的口水嗆死，沒記錯的話那東西的味道跟自己吃了什麼息息相關，忍不住懷疑康納是不是每次做完愛都是酒醉狀態。

　　「咳咳咳……夠了夠了！再我改善身體狀況之前，你不准再吃！」漢克強硬的結束這令人尷尬的對話，抓住康納的手臂拉著他往外走，聽聞漢克主動表示要過健康生活，康納倍感欣慰的說：「很高興你開始為自己健康著想，我剛剛幫你訂購了『健康蔬食：養生餐』套組，明天就可以開始。」

　　「什麼？不……康納我們回家再來討論這件事……」

  
  


　　回到家後就睡死在床上的漢克果真因為腰部肌肉拉傷下不了床而請假，天亮後康納幫漢克把能馬上吃的食物塞滿冰箱後就自行前往警局上班。

　　還沒進到辦公室就能聽到蓋文在裡頭大吼大叫的聲音，他一直嚷嚷著昨天有人攻擊值班中的他，但是他怎樣都想不起來到底是誰把他的臉踢出一片黑青，「真的有人攻擊我啦！」

　　「哼，我看是你值班的時候睡傻了吧。」一名跟他不對頭的警探嗤之以鼻的說著，他揮了揮手不想管這個平常就不正經的同事，其他一旁看戲的同事也沒說什麼，大部分討厭他的仿生人員警更是直接走出辦公室。

　　「幹！我他媽現在就去調監視器來看！」不被理睬的蓋文氣的直跳腳，一看到剛走進來的康納就覺得肚子裡的無名火升的更旺，好像昨天跟這個塑膠呆頭有發生過什麼事，但他卻想不起來，「哈！看看誰來啦！你親愛的副隊長怎麼請假了？幹你幹過頭，直不起腰嗎？」

　　這句話在平時不過是蓋文沒什麼創意的挑釁台詞之一，但在經過昨晚事件之後康納第一時間以為他們露餡了，他的脈搏節律器貌似漏了一拍，「不，漢克只是身體不舒服。」康納故作鎮靜道，好在仿生人的表情不太有變化，除了瞬間閃過的黃燈顯示了他的心虛外，但蓋文是不會發現那種小細節的。

　　「夠了！李德，滾回去你工作崗位，嫌業務量太少嗎？」受夠外頭的噪音已經穿透進隊長的個人辦公室，福勒衝出門外大吼了幾句，把上班不工作的人都打發走後，指著康納道：「你，進來。我有話要問你。」

 

　　康納一臉無辜的走進辦公室，看著面色凝重地隊長一直瞪著螢幕卻不發一語，康納決定乖乖地閉著嘴巴等對方說話。

　　大約過了2分鐘又13秒，福勒終於有了第二個動作，他略顯疲憊的搓揉著自己的臉，另一隻手將方才看的螢幕轉到康納面前，指了指上頭正在播放的影片後，福勒無力地說著:「……你有什麼想說的嗎？」

　　「啊……這個……我、我可以解釋。」一看到畫面上正在播放的是自己與漢克在辦公室調情的畫面時，康納仿彿當機般的結巴了起來，太陽穴上的LED燈不停閃著黃光，整個腦袋都是嗶嗶叫的警告視窗，各種亂七八糟的建議對話選項在腦中飛過，但是康納的嘴開合了半天就是說不出個所以然。

　　「夠了！我不想聽。」福勒強硬地打斷康納的快燒壞的思考迴路，他揉捏著眉頭無奈的說：「不准有下次，再他媽搞一次，我就把你們都捻出警局。」一氣呵成的說完後，福勒指著門口示意康納可以離開。

　　康納迫不及待又故作鎮定的地站起來往門口走去，突然背後又響起福勒不詳的低沉嗓音，對方滿是怒氣的問著：「漢克的報告他媽的要交給我了嗎？」

　　在康納的無語之中，兩人要交的悔過報告不斷的倍數成長中，挑起一切的仿生人，完全不知道該怎麼向他的伴侶交代了。

 

 

－完－

 


End file.
